The present invention relates to a device for the placement of an electric component, particularly a module having circuit boards, within a housing, one wall of the module resting for purposes of cooling, at least at individual sections, against a contact surface of the housing and electrical contacts of the module being connected to mating contacts arranged in the housing.
Electronic components are being increasingly used in automotive engineering for purposes of monitoring, control and regulating. They are arranged preferably in compact modules which are relatively easy to replace. The arrangement of several modules in one housing, with the electric connections being produced by contacts arranged on the end of the modules together with mating contacts in the housing has proven particularly suitable. The heat is removed primarily from the module to the housing by physical contact. The required mechanical contact is produced by screw or clamp connections, the force being exerted in the direction perpendicular to the contact surface while the direction of movement upon the connecting of the electric contacts is preferably parallel to the surface of contact. Installation and removal of a module for test or repair purposes are therefore time-consuming and require the use of a tool.
The object of the present invention is to create a device for the fastening within a housing of a module which can be handled rapidly without the use of tools and detachably connects electrically and mechanically to the housing in such a manner that a dependable transfer of heat is assured.